Les choses qui ne peuvent être furiforgées
by Neechu
Summary: 1. Aux grands maux, les pires remèdes. Ce n'est pas parce que les idées de Tavi sont brillantes et innovantes qu'elles ne sont pas moins terrifiantes. 2. Le voile tombe sur sa famille, et Bernard encaisse.
1. Aux grands maux, les pires remèdes

**Disclaimer :** Codex Alera ne m'appartient pas, sinon la saga serait toujours éditée en France et tous les tomes auraient été traduits. **Spoilers.** Entre le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue.  
 **Note d'auteur :** Cette vignette a été rédigée pour la 78ème nuit du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème _Idée_ en moins d'une heure. Pardon d'avance pour les coquilles, le texte n'a pas été bêta-readé.

x

* * *

 _Les choses qui ne peuvent être furiforgées_

.

 **Aux grands maux, les pires remèdes**

* * *

.

Maximus Antillar fronça les sourcils en reculant d'un pas.

Il connaissait Gaius Octavien depuis des années, depuis un temps où le Royaume n'était pas à moitié détruit et où il n'était que Tavi Patronus Gaius, le péquenaud sans furie de Calderon aux idées improbables qui s'attirait des ennuis à la pelle sans jamais s'épuiser.

En fait, il s'agissait toujours du même Tavi, et c'était probablement ce qu'il y avait de pire. (Il était juste devenu aussi grand et large que lui, avait trouvé ses furies et avait appris à les manipuler en un temps record en faisant preuve d'une puissance absolument dévastatrice.)

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, Calderon.

Il l'était. Oh, Max savait qu'il l'était mais il n'essayait même pas de cacher son désespoir. (Se plaindre était un droit qu'il avait toujours défendu et qu'il défendrait toujours. Surtout s'il avait le privilège de se plaindre auprès du Premier Duc lui-même. Ce dernier essayerait bien de se venger, mais après il s'était habitué à l'odeur de Steak et Bottes neuves avec le temps, même s'il n'avouerait _jamais_ l'espèce d'attachement bizarre qu'il avait développé pour les deux taurgs.) Le connaissant, Tavi y avait réfléchi pendant longtemps, assez pour avoir également pris le temps de commencer ses expérimentations et son bureau s'était transformé en un buffet venu tout droit des enfers.

Maximus envisagea presque de prendre son envol par la fenêtre, et ce malgré le traumatisme que le vol continuait d'être pour lui des années après la première tentative d'assassinat de sa belle-mère.

\- Ne fais pas cette tronche, Max. Ma mère en a mangé pendant des semaines, et elle va très bien. Elle m'a assuré que c'était sans danger, que cela lui avait même permis de garder assez de force pour se battre. Tu as entendu toi aussi les miracles qu'elle a accompli auprès des blessés pendant la bataille à l'Exploitation d'Aric.

\- Tu essayes de te rassurer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il faut bien trouver une solution. _Je_ dois trouver une solution, pour sauver mon peuple. Si cette _croache_ nous permet de survivre, de sauver des vies qui seraient perdues à cause de la famine... Cela vaut le coup d'essayer étant donné les milliers de kilomètres carrés de _croache_ qui recouvrent le continent.

\- Les Grandes Furies nous protègent, soupira l'Antillain, sachant déjà que c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

Maximus essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas se rappeler de ce qu'était la _croache_. Il essayait de visualiser ça comme le miel, la cire ou la gelée royale que les abeilles fabriquaient dans leurs ruches mais cela lui était très difficile.

Principalement parce que c'était vert et qu'après avoir affronté des milliers de vordes, ce n'était pas ce vert presque fluorescent mais il lui rappelait malgré tout le sang de ces abominations. L'odeur était tout aussi répugnante, surtout cuit, cela lui rappelait les vordes grillées et agonisantes après un assaut de Chevaliers Ignus. Sans le vouloir, il repensait forcément à ce que cette _croache_ représentait. La _croache_ était tout ce que les vordes avaient détruit. De la végétation aux cadavres de leur propre espèce, les vordes avaient aspiré toute forme de vie pour former cette chose à laquelle elles étaient reliées.

Et pourtant, cette chose allait devenir ce qui les maintiendrait tous en vie, ce qui les empêcherait de crever de faim...

Par les corbeaux, les idées de Gaius Octavien étaient si terribles !

\- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Valerius, avoua son Altesse avec un sourire et des yeux pleins de malice.

Maximus éclata de rire.

Le Sénateur Valerius avait survécu à cette guerre, et c'était bien dommage si on lui demandait son avis. Au début, Max s'était inquiété de ce que l'homme aurait pu provoquer en continuant de cracher son venin, mais Tavi était définitivement le petit fils de Gaius Sextus et Max se jura d'être présent le jour où le type gouterait les pires plats de _croache_ qu'il était possible de préparer.

\- Tu sais quoi, Calderon, déclara finalement Max. T'es un grand taré, mais je suis vraiment fier d'être ton ami.

Le pire, c'est que c'était vrai.

.

* * *

x

Et voici donc ce qui sera le premier texte français Codex Alera sur FFnet... Je vais finir par croire que j'ai une réelle passion pour les fandoms vides.  
Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce court texte vous aura plu !


	2. Jeu de noms

**Disclaimer :** Codex Alera ne m'appartient pas, sinon la saga serait toujours éditée en France et tous les tomes auraient été traduits. **Spoilers.** Pour la timeline... j'en ai absolument aucune idée. Probablement entre la Furie du Curseur et la Furie du Capitaine. Donc entre le tome 3 et 4.  
 **Note d'auteur :** Cette vignette a été rédigée pour la 80ème nuit du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème _Identité_ en moins d'une heure. Pardon d'avance pour les coquilles, le texte n'a pas été bêta-readé et a surtout été posté dans le rush ! Il est possible que je le retape dans les prochains jours... (M'enfin, c'est pas comme si j'avais eu des voisins dans le fandom depuis mon dernier texte... haha !) Je m'excuse encore auprès des participants de la nuit de toujours traiter des œuvres improbables. Mais Codex Alera, c'est cool, je vous jure !

x

* * *

 _Les choses qui ne peuvent être furiforgées_

.

 **Jeu de noms**

* * *

.

— Octavien, souffla Bernard, encore incrédule.

Il vida une nouvelle fois son verre et observa sa sœur. Cette fois-ci, Isana n'essayait pas de retenir ses larmes à l'aide de ses dons d'aquafèvrerie et elles roulaient lentement sur ses joues pour se perdre dans son cou ou pour s'écraser sur la bois de la table. Il savait déjà qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Contrairement à son neveu, Bernard était incapable de cacher ses émotions à une aquafèvre aussi puissante que sa sœur.

Il avait toujours su que les pouvoirs d'Isana étaient particulièrement puissants, parce que les furifèvres de Calderon valaient les Chevaliers des Légions et Bernard l'avait prouvé pendant la Seconde Bataille. Mais Isana...

Il se contenta de poser sa main sur la sienne et esquissa un sourire.

— Je suppose que cela répond à un certain nombre de questions... Comment as-tu pu vivre en gardant tout ça en toi ?

Isana se redressa sur sa chaise et serra leurs mains. Le comte devait avoir soulevé un point sensible car il sentit un instant la souffrance profonde de sa sœur le saisir.

— Si je t'avais dit quoi que ce soit, cela aurait pu te mettre en danger, et Tavi...

Elle se tut, comme étranglée par la détresse et le désespoir de savoir que ce qui avait tué son mari planait désormais sur la tête de son enfant.

— Je comprends, ma sœur. J'aurais été obligé de mentir au petit moi aussi...

— Petit.

Ombre... Non, Araris, se corrigea Bernard. Araris Valérien, _singulare_ du Princeps et la lame la plus fine jamais connue, qui était resté dans un coin de la pièce, parfaitement silencieux, ne pût s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire.

— Il est devenu aussi grand que toi, ajouta-t-il sous le regard interrogateur de Bernard.

— Il a tant grandi que ça ? demanda ce dernier.

Araris hocha la tête.

Bernard réalisa alors qu'il n'avait plus vu son neveu depuis des années et qu'il lui manquait énormément.

L'identité du père de Tavi avait toujours été quelque chose de louche, pour Bernard. Il avait toujours senti qu'Isana lui cachait quelque chose. Sa haine si intense envers le Premier Duc, Gaius Sextus était trop intense, pour être un hasard. Il s'était imaginé qu'Alia, leur petite sœur, avait fricoté avec le mauvais légionnaire, que Tavi était un bâtard.

 _Tavi._ Bernard n'avait jamais fait attention au nom du garçon, et maintenant qu'il le savait, c'était si clair, si évident.

Cela avait été très ingénieux. Terriblement brillant.

Il ne savait même plus comment nommer les membres de sa propre famille.

Gaius Isana sourit d'un sourire tendre qu'elle ne réservait qu'à son frère.

Et quelque part, très certainement, Gaius Octavien, Princeps d'Alera, imaginait des plans farfelus qui sauveraient encore des centaines de vies en attendant son heure de gloire sans même avoir idée qu'elle arrivait, petit à petit.

.

* * *

x

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce court texte vous aura plu !  
Comme je le disais plus haut, j'ai du rusher pour le finir à temps. J'espère qu'il est assez clair...  
J'ai tenté de le rendre lisible, à voir si j'ai réussi.

 _Faites pas attention au titre, il est tard et j'ai besoin de DORMIR._


End file.
